The DMSC will provide expertise in biostatistics, data processing, database programming, research methodology and computer hardware and software to support the Center's projects and the multi-center collaborative activities of the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC). The Core will encourage and facilitate collaborations among researchers and the sharing of information across projects, help local investigators make use of computing resources, oversee the database and perform data quality activities, provide the interface for interactions with the NACC, and serve as a centralized biostatistical and data analysis resource. The model is one of shared responsibilities between the DMSC, which is the centralized data processing resource in the Center, and the project investigators, core chiefs, and collaborators who have considerable expertise in analysis of their own measures. The DMSC is responsible for the ADRC database, which has been used by trainees, international scholars, and junior faculty to address questions regarding behavioral changes in AD and other dementias to produce 36 papers in the current grant period 1999-2002. The DMSC will continue to perform all data entry, backup, documentation and other database services, and will make timely and accurate submissions to NACC and other external agencies. Sophisticated biostatistical and methodological support will be provided to researchers to help in planning and execution of data analyses and to aid in the design and implementation of new research projects. Members of the Core will participate in review of ADRC pilot studies. Development of young scientists will be accomplished through didactic presentations and individual mentoring on research projects.